Don't You Love Me?
by uknow69
Summary: KRISTAO FF. Tao sangat menyukai Kris. Mereka akan segera menikah dalam waktu satu tahun ke depan, tapi sikap Kris selalu saja ketus dan acuh pada Tao. Tao tidak mau menikah tanpa atas dasar cinta, dia pun bertekad untuk membuat Kris jatuh cinta padanya juga. Apakah usaha Tao akan berhasil? DLDR. JUST FOR KTS.


**Don't You Love Me?**

.

KrisTao's Fanfiction | Just for KRISTAO SHIPPER

...

Part One

.

"Wu Yifan! Bangun!" teriak sang ibu untuk kesekian kalinya karena anaknya tak kunjung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Justru terlihat semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal. Bahkan si anak ini memilih untuk menutup telinganya dengan bantal, membuat ibunya semakin kesal. "YAK! WU YIFAN!" teriak ibunya semakin keras. Membuat si pemilik nama Wu Yifan itu mau tak mau beranjak dari posisinya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Aku sudah bangun eomma. Dan sudah berapa kali aku ingatkan eomma untuk memanggilku KRIS." ucap Kris dengan nada malas. Matanya terlihat masih mengantuk, dan sesekali dia menguap. Padahal ibunya sudah berkacak pingang didepannya.

"Namamu itu Wu Yifan. Bukan KRIS!" mendengar ucapan ibunya, sang anak hanya bisa berdecak tak suka. Bagaimanapun Kris juga merupakan namanya, selama tinggal di Kanada Wu Yifan memakai nama Kris Wu dan sejujurnya dia lebih suka jika orang lain memanggilnya dengan Kris - terdengar lebih keren menurutnya.

"Eomma, ini hari minggu.." ucap Kris tak terima karena hari liburnya diganggu oleh sang ibu.

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang eomma katakan kemarin? Sudah berapa kali saja eomma katakan padamu? Eomma sampai bosan mengatakannya." ucap ibu Kris masih kesal dengan sifat anaknya ini. Bagaimana bisa dia terlihat tak peduli sama sekali dengan calon istrinya yang akan datang ke Korea menemuinya?

"Jadi dia benar-benar akan datang kemari?" tanya Kris dengan polosnya dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari sang ibu.

"Auw, kenapa eomma memukulku?" Kris tak terima dengan apa yang baru saja ibunya lakukan.

"Cepat mandi dan jemput istrimu di bandara. Jangan sampai terlambat, eomma akan malu pada mertuamu jika kau terlambat menjemputnya." mendengar ucapan ibunya membuat Kris semakin muak. Menurutnya, ibunya itu berlebihan. Bahkan dia belum menikah tapi sudah menganggap si bocah ingusan itu istrinya.

"Kami belum menikah eomma, sampai kapanpun aku tak mau menikah dengan namja kekanakkan sepertinya." ucap Kris yang membuat sang eomma semakin membulatkan matanya karena tak terima calon menantunya dikatakan sebagai namja kekanakkan. Walaupun kenyataannya memang benar apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Kris, tapi menurutnya itu bukan masalah besar. Dia sangat menyukai calon menantunya yang sangat manis itu.

"Sudahlah cepat mandi sana!" akhirnya sang ibu menarik paksa Kris masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Eomma mau memandikanku?" ucap Kris jahil dengan seringai khas seperti yang dimiliki oleh sang ayah.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dasar bodoh!" wajah ibunya itu terlihat memerah. Mungkin karena malu. Tapi Kris ini benar-benar namja nakal. Bagaimana bisa dia menggoda ibunya seperti tadi itu?

.

.

.

Sampai di parkiran bandara Incheon, Kris keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk kedalam bandara sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Dia sudah terlambat 30 menit dari jam seharusnya. Itu karena dia yang memang telat bangun dan sempat beradu mulut dengan ibunya. Ditambah dia yang menghabiskan waktu sangat lama didalam kamar mandi. Asal kalian tahu, dia kembali melajutkan tidurnya saat berada didalam kamar mandi. Sehingga inilah yang terjadi, dia telat menjemput sang calon istri.

"Jangan-jangan dia sudah kembali ke China." gumam Kris. "Sudahlah, aku tak peduli. Justru itu bagus jika-." ucapannya tiba-tiba terhenti saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan sangat lantang.

"Yifan Gege.." teriaknya cukup keras dan berhasil membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka menoleh pada mereka berdua yang tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian di bandara Incheon. Kris yang mendadak mendapat pelukan dari seseorang yang barusaja memanggilnya sangat keras tentu cukup kaget dan membuatnya hanya bisa berdiam diri mematung menerima segala perlakuan yang dia dapat dari sang pemanggil.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Tao senang akhirnya Yifan gege datang menjemput Tao." ucap pemilik nama panjang Huang Zi Tao yang kini tengah memeluk Kris begitu erat. Dia sangat merindukan Kris - calon suaminya itu. Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Kris kembali.

"Yak, lepaskan aku." ucap Kris kasar membuat Tao terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya itu. Padahal dia belum puas memeluk Kris. Tao mengerecutkan bibirnya tanda tak suka. "Panggil aku KRIS, mengerti?" ucap Kris lagi sambil memandang kearah Tao dengan sebal.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya." ucap Tao.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Lalu dia bertanya. "Apa syaratnya?"

Tao terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri, lalu dia mendekat kearah Kris. Sedikit mengangkat kakinya untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kris. Perlahan.. dan Tao-pun mengecup pelan pipi Kris. Lalu Tao berbisik, "Bawakan barang-barangku yah Kris Ge sayangku.." ucap Tao begitu sangat manis lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang Tao lakukan padanya barusan.

"Hey! Kau bocah! Enak saja menyuruhku membawakan barang-barangmu!" Kris terus berteriak dan Tao menghiraukannya. Dia sudah menunggu sangat lama, jadi biarkan Kris menerima imbalan perbuatannya itu.

"Sialan." Kris menggerutu, mau tak mau dia harus menuruti kemauan bocah tadi. Tak disangka enam tahun tak betemu dengan Tao membuat Tao semakin agresif saja. Tao berani memeluk bahkan mengecup pipinya ditempat umum. Kris tidak percaya ini. Tapi kenyataannya itu memang benar terjadi.

.

.

.

Kris terus memandangi Tao yang tengah mengaca memperbaiki penampilannya dan Tao menyadari itu sejak awal. Dia sangat senang karena Kris sepertinya sangat kagum dengan penampilan dirinya yang mungkin dimata Kris terlihat begitu manis dan cantik.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu menarik dimata Gege?" tanya Tao sambil tersenyum menggoda. Kris langsung berdecak sebal.

"Jika itu berkaitan denganmu, tentu tak ada yang menarik sama sekali." jawaban dari Kris membuat Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu kenapa sedaritadi Gege memandangi Tao terus?" tanya Tao dengan kesal. "Karena sejak tadi kerjaanmu hanya berkaca, kau tidak mau turun dari mobil? Bahkan kau tidak menyadari kalau kita sudah sampai." ucap Kris lalu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Sedangkan Tao - dia dibuat mematung dengan perkataan Kris barusan.

"Aku hanya ingin terlihat sempurna didepan Mama Wu dan Papa Wu." gumam Tao kesal. Lalu dia menyusul Kris untuk keluar dari mobil. Tao langsung tersenyum kala melihat Mama Wu yang sudah berdiri di teras rumah.

"Ah.. menantuku.." ucap ibu Kris menghampiri Tao lalu memeluknya.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya sayang?" tanya ibu Kris setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Menyenangkan tapi juga melelahkan, Tao harus menunggu lama karena gege telat menjemput Tao." ucap Tao pada Mama Wu. Ibu Kris langsung mendeath-glare anak lelaki satu-satunya itu. Kris sedari tadi hanya diam berdiri disamping ibunya.

"Padahal Mama sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlambat. Maafkan Yifan yah sayang.." Tao hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Ibu Kris pun mengajak Tao masuk kedalam rumah dan membiarkan Kris untuk membawa barang-barang milik Tao masuk kedalam rumah.

.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Kris pada Tao, dia bingung karena saat masuk kamarnya, Tao sudah berada di kamarnya tengah berbaring diranjang miliknya.

"Gege menganggu istirahat Tao saja.." ucap Tao. Kris langsung menghampiri Tao yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya. Kris dengan kasar menarik tangan Tao agar beranjak dari posisinya.

"Aduh Gege, sakit. Kenapa sih?" ucap Tao tak terima mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Kris.

"Cepat bangun, dan keluar sekarang juga dari kamarku." bentak Kris membuat Tao hampir menangis. Suara Kris yang cukup keras membuat ibu Kris mendengarnya dan masuk kedalam kamar anaknya itu.

"Eomma yang menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamarmu." ucap ibu Kris kepada sang anak. Kris tak percaya dengan apa yang ibunya katakan.

"Kenapa harus dikamarku, eomma? Banyak kamar lain di rumah ini." ucap Kris tak terima. Ibu Kris langsung menjitak anaknya itu.

"Auw, eomma kenapa memukulku?"

"Dia-kan calon istrimu. Kau ini bagaimana? Pokoknya eomma tak mau mendengar kalian ribut lagi. Biarkan Tao istirahat. Dia pasti sangat lelah." ucap Ibu Kris. Kris hanya diam saja, rasanya percuma juga jika dia melawan. Ibunya selalu menang.

"Sekarang istirahatlah menantuku, jika Yifan berbuat kasar padamu katakan saja pada Mama.." ucap ibu Kris dengan lembut. Tao hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Mama Wu memang yang terbaik baginya.

"Gege." panggil Tao pada Kris setelah ibu Kris keluar dari kamar. Kris tidak menyahut, dia terlalu malas untuk meladeni Tao. Kris hanya duduk di sofa dan berpura-pura menonton tv. "Gege marah ya sama Tao?" ucap Tao sekali lagi. Tapi Kris tak menanggapi apapun ucapan Tao itu. "Maaf, bukan kemauan Tao untuk satu kamar dengan Gege. Walaupun sebenarnya Tao sangat senang bisa sekamar dengan Gege, asal Gege tahu saja kalau Tao sangat mencintai Gege sampai saat ini. Cinta Tao pada Gege tak pernah berubah. Cinta Tao hanya untuk Gege seorang." Tao benar-benar mengucapkan semua itu dengan jujur. Dia memang mencintai Kris, maka dari itu dia berada di Korea sekarang. Dia ingin membuat Kris bisa jatuh cinta padanya juga. Karena Tao tak mau saat mereka menikah nanti Kris tak mencintainya.

Suasana mendadak menjadi canggung dan sunyi setelah Tao menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tao menatap Kris yang masih asyik menatap layar televisi. Apa acara di tv lebih menarik dibandingkan dirinya? Bahkan Kris tak merespon apapun yang dia ucapkan barusan. Tao tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk merebut perhatian Kris. Wajah Tao begitu sendu saat menatap pria dingin yang sudah Ia sukai sejak lama itu. 'Sampai kapan Gege akan terus mengacuhkanku?' gumam Tao dalam hati diakhiri dengan senyum miris.

Setelah tak terdengar lagi suara Tao yang mengalun di telinganya, Kris memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kearah Tao berada. Seseorang yang baru saja mengungkapkan rasa cinta padanya itu terlihat lelap tidur diatas ranjang miliknya. Kris menatap Tao lama. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi Kris terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya walau itu tak begitu nampak. 'Kau masih belum menyerah juga rupanya?' ucapnya dalam hati. Lalu Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah jam 5 sore, apa Tao masih belum bangun juga?" tanya ibu Kris pada anaknya. Kris hanya menjawab dengan gidikkan bahu saja. "Cepat bangunkan dia dan ajaklah untuk makan malam bersama." dengan malas Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membangunkan Tao. Ibunya lantas pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Tinggalah hanya ayah Kris yang masih duduk di ruang keluarga. Saat Tao datang tadi siang, ayah Kris tengah pergi sehingga beliau belum bertemu dengan calon menantunya itu.

.

Cklek

Kris membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan karena tak mau membangunkan orang yang masih tertidur di kamarnya. Namun diluar dugaan, Tao tidak sedang tidur saat ini. Melainkan tengah ganti baju. Kris hanya berdiri mematung melihat Tao yang hanya memakai celana dalam saja. Tao tidak tahu jika Kris tengah melihatnya berganti baju. Kris melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil melihat tubuh Tao yang tampak indah dimatanya.

Tao membalikan tubuhnya setelah selesai berpakaian, dia berteriak kaget saat melihat Kris yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. "Gege mengagetkan Tao saja, sejak kapan Gege berdiri disana?" tanya Tao.

"Sejak.. kau hanya memakai celana dalam saja." ucap Kris enteng lalu duduk di sofa kamar. Tao tak percaya dengan apa yang Kris ucapkan barusan.

"Apa?" Tao berteriak heboh. Dia lalu menghampiri Kris dan duduk disampingnya. "Gege mengintip!" ucap Tao lagi. Kris hanya bersikap acuh.

"Kau berisik. Segitu saja heboh." ucap Kris.

"Tao tidak bisa menerima ini, Gege sudah melihat tubuh Tao." ucap Tao masih heboh sendiri dan menurut Kris itu berlebihan.

"Lalu ada masalah?" ucapan Kris itu membuat Tao jengkel. Kris bersikap seolah tak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan itu membuat Tao kesal bukan main.

"Tak bisakah Gege sopan sedikit? Gege tak merasa bersalah? Bahkan Gege tak minta maaf pada Tao. Tao tak terima!" ucap Tao menggebu-gebu. Kris hanya berdecak, lalu dia menatap pada Tao.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa pindah dari kamarku." ucap Kris, membuat Tao tak bisa melawan lagi.

"Gege menyebalkan." ucap Tao lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris sendiri didalam kamar. Setelah kepergian Tao itu Kris teringat kembali dengan tubuh Tao yang cukup menggoda itu. Walaupun dia hanya melihat tubuh bagian belakang Tao saja. Tapi itu cukup membuat Kris kagum dengan pinggang Tao yang ramping, kaki jenjangnya yang indah dan.. pantat Tao yang cukup terlihat berisi itu cukup membuat Kris teringat terus-terusan.

"Hah.. apa yang aku pikirkan? Ku rasa aku sudah gila." gumam Kris, dia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

"Anyeong haseyo, Papa Wu?" sapa Tao saat berada di ruang keluarga rumah Kris. Ayah Kris lantas mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat saat mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja menyapanya barusan.

"Tao, bagaimana kabarmu? Duduklah." ucap ayah Kris.

"Kabar Tao sangat baik, Papa." jawab Tao. "Oh ya, ada salam dari Mama dan juga Papa untuk Papa dan Mama Wu." ucap Tao lagi.

"Salam balik untuk orang tuamu. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Bahasa Korea-mu sudah sangat baik sekarang." Tao tersenyum mendengar ucapan ayah Kris.

"Nanti akan Tao sampaikan pada Mama dan juga Papa. Tao sudah memutuskan pindah kuliah di Korea, maka dari itu Tao belajar mati-matian Bahasa Korea supaya Tao bisa kuliah disini." ayah Kris mengangguk, beliau dan juga istrinya - ibu Kris memang sudah tahu akan kepindahan Tao untuk kuliah di Korea. Hanya satu orang yang belum tahu akan tujuan maksud Tao datang ke Korea. Dialah orang yang datang-datang langsung bertanya dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Apa? Jadi kau akan kuliah di Korea? Untuk apa? Bukankah kau satu tahun lagi lulus." ucap Kris begitu keras, dia mendengar apa yang barusaja Tao ucapkan pada ayahnya.

"Jadi Gege belum tahu?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku memang tidak mau tahu. Apa peduliku tentangmu." Kris dengan ketusnya berbicara pada Tao, padahal disitu masih ada ayahnya.

"Bersikaplah lebih lembut padanya, bagaimanapun Tao akan menjadi istrimu kelak." ucap ayah Kris, beliau tak suka dengan sikap anaknya ini. Kenapa begitu ketus terhadap calon istrinya sendiri.

"Appa, aku tidak pernah menyetujui kalau aku mau untuk menikah dengannya. Jadi berhentilah untuk mengatakan kalau Tao itu calon istriku." ucapan Kris membuat Tao sakit hati. Tao menundukkan wajahnya dan dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis dihadapan ayah Kris. Itu akan sangat malu. "Lihatlah, aku tidak suka orang cengeng sepertinya."

"KRIS, jaga ucapanmu!" Papa Wu sudah tidak tahan mendengar Kris selalu berkata ketus pada Tao. "Minta maaflah." ayah Kris menyuruh anaknya itu untuk meminta maaf pada Tao yang kini sudah berlinang airmata. Dia bahkan tak bisa mengontrol airmatanya untuk tidak keluar.

"Tao tidak apa-apa Papa." ucap Tao sambil menghapus airmatanya. "Tao memang cengeng, Gege tidak perlu minta maaf. Tao mau ke dapur untuk membantu Mama." ucap Tao lalu dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju dapur.

.

Suasana makan malam cukup canggung karena kejadian di ruang keluarga sebelumnya. Tao melirik melihat kearah Kris - pria tampan pujaan hatinya itu hanya fokus pada makanannya saja.

"Makanlah yang banyak, tidak usah malu-malu." ucap ibu Kris pada Tao sambil menaruh lauk diatas piring Tao. Tao hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ne Mama, Gomawo."

.

Makan malam telah selesai, Kris dan Tao kini berada didalam kamar. Tao merasa tak enak dengan keadaan sekarang ini, rasanya sangat canggung. Tao berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Tao-pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Kris.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan Gege?" tanya Tao memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Kris yang tengah menatap layar laptopnya berhenti tiba-tiba dan menatap Tao yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua duduk diatas ranjang bersender dikepala ranjang. Kris memangku laptop dipahanya yang sudah dilapisi bantal.

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan?" selalu saja ketus, tapi kali ini Tao tidak memasukkan ucapan Kris dalam hati. Tao tersenyum kikuk.

"Gege memang pekerja keras, itulah salahsatu sifat yang Tao suka dari Gege." ucap Tao diiringi senyuman manisnya itu. Walaupun yang Tao dapat hanya sebuah decakan dari Kris.

"Tidurlah sana. Ini sudah malam." ucap Kris kemudian. Dia tak menatap Tao saat mengucapkannya.

"Sebenarnya Tao belum ngantuk karena tadi sempat tidur siang. Tapi karena Gege sudah menyuruh Tao untuk tidur, Tao akan tidur sekarang. Selamat malam, Gege." ucap Tao sambil menatap lembut Kris yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kris. Lalu Tao berucap dengan lembut, "Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, selamat tidur Gege."

CUP

Tao dengan berani memberikan kecupan ringan untuk kedua kalinya di pipi Kris. Kris hendak komplain tapi Tao sudah berbaring memunggungi dirinya, Tao memejamkan matanya perlahan. Lalu dia membuka kedua matanya lagi, 'Tao tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk membuat Gege jatuh cinta pada Tao.' gumam Tao dalam hati.

Sebenarnya tujuan paling utama Tao menginginkan untuk pindah ke Korea adalah membuat Kris jatuh cinta padanya. Sudah perjanjian antara orangtua kedua belah pihak bahwa Kris dan Tao akan menikah setelah Tao lulus kuliah. Orang tua Kris dan Tao adalah teman baik, Tao asli orang China dan Kris asli orang Korea. Mereka pertama bertemu saat Kris berada di kelas dua SMA. Mereka bertemu di Kanada saat musim libur sekolah tiba. Kebetulan Tao dan orangtuanya tengah menghabiskan liburan di Kanada. Mereka bertemu tak sengaja dengan orangtua Kris yang juga menginap di hotel yang sama. Karena waktu itu Kris tidak memilih untuk pulang ke Korea sehingga orangtuanya lah yang datang berkunjung menjenguk anak mereka yang memang sedang menempuh pendidikan di Kanada.

Tao yang saat itu masih berumur 14 tahun dan Kris telah berumur 17 tahun. Sepulangnya dari restoran dimana tempat orang tua Kris dan orang tua Tao bertemu, Tao langsung berkata pada ibunya bahwa Kris sangatlah tampan dan Ia menyukai Kris. Saat itu nampaknya ibu Tao menanggapi omongan Tao dengan serius. Beliau-pun langsung bercerita pada sang suami dan kemudian mereka menyampaikan pada orang tua Kris bahwa anak mereka menyukai Kris. Responnya benar-benar diluar dugaan, orang tua Kris langsung mengusulkan untuk menjodohkan anaknya dengan Tao. Bagaimanapun orang tua Kris sangat menyukai Tao, apalagi Mama Wu. Beliau sangat menyukai Tao, karena Tao sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Mereka bertemu kembali di acara perpisahan sekolah Kris di Kanada satu tahun kemudian. Selesai acara tersebut, kedua keluarga itu makan malam bersama di restoran hotel mewah disana. Saat itulah kedua orang tua menyampaikan pada anak mereka masing-masing bahwa mereka di jodohkan.

Selama setahun itu, Kris dan Tao berteman baik. Mereka berkomunikasi lewat email dan jejaring sosial. Kris bersikap sangat baik pada Tao di awalnya, tapi sejak makan malam itu.. sikap Kris mendadak dingin dan juga sulit dihubungi oleh Tao. Biasanya Kris akan membalas pesannya di email atau membalas chat dari Tao di sosial media. Tapi sejak saat itu Kris tak pernah membalas sama sekali.

Saat liburan sekolah tiba, Tao meminta pada orangtuanya untuk berlibur di Korea. Saat itu Tao sudah menjadi pelajar SMA. Tao hanya dititipkan di kelurga Wu karena orangtua Tao sibuk - mereka tidak bisa menemani Tao liburan. Selama masa liburan itu, Tao selalu berusaha untuk mendekati dan mendapat perhatian dari Kris. Tapi selalu sikap ketuslah yang dia dapatkan dari Kris. Sejak saat itu, Tao tak pernah berlibur ke Korea lagi untuk bertemu Kris. Baru kali inilah dia bertemu dengan Kris kembali. Walaupun sikap Kris masih sama seperti yang dulu, Tao bertekad tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat Kris jatuh cinta padanya. Tao telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika dalam waktu satu tahun ini dia tidak bisa membuat Kris mencintainya. Dia memilih mundur dari perjodohan ini dan berjanji tidak mau menikah dengan Kris, karena dia tak mau memaksa Kris untuk menikah dengannya. Bagaimanapun Tao menginginkan sebuah pernikahan yang dilandasi atas dasar cinta, oleh karena itu Tao bertekad ingin membuat Kris menyukainya.

.

_to be continued,_


End file.
